


Я сумею помочь тебе

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Поцелуйте меня", хочет сказать Уилл, но выходит: "Убейте меня". Умирающий Уилл и отсылки к Маленькому Принцу, тысячи их.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик тех давних первосезонных времен, когда казалось, что Уилл умирает.

Доктор Лектер не только пришел к нему ночью, проигнорировав тем самым больничные правила, касающиеся часов приема посетителей, но и вел себя совсем не как другие визитеры. Умирающий Уилл был рад этому небольшому бунту против системы. За месяц, проведенный в больнице, он узнал, что умирание - занятие хуже и утомительнее, чем его прежняя работа в ФБР. Он безмерно устал от чужих сожалений, навешиваемых на него каждым гостем. Приторные сожаления Аланы, касающиеся их несостоявшегося романа. Фальшивые сожаления бывших коллег, втайне радующихся избавлению от его общества. Нелепые записки с сожалениями от студентов, имен которых он не помнил. Отдающие раздражением сожаления Кроуфорда. Кроуфорд жалел, что умирает Уилл смертью медленной и не героической. Уиллу, застреленному во время важной операции, можно было бы дать медаль за отвагу. Уиллу, идущему на поправку, можно было бы прямо в палату носить снимки с мест преступлений и ждать, когда тот вернется в строй. Но постепенно сходящий с ума Уилл был непригоден для работы и вызывал зудящее чувство вины. Говоря с Уиллом, Кроуфорд отводил взгляд и часто смотрел на часы.   
Стоило ли удивляться тому, что после встреч с ним Уилл чувствовал себя хуже, чем раньше? 

Если Лектер и сожалел о чем-то, то так, что заметить этого Уилл не мог. За что был очень благодарен. Как и за то, что именно Лектер кормил его собак и приносил самому Уиллу еду, разительно отличавшуюся по вкусу от больничной. Они говорили друг с другом так, словно находились не в палате, и иногда Грэму удавалось забыть о том, что скоро, по заверениям врачей, он окончательно утратит связь с реальностью и будет перевезен в другое место, где стены мягче, служащие безразличнее и можно годами оставаться в состоянии овоща, существуя за счет честных налогоплательщиков.   
Благодаря правильно подобранным медикаментам у него почти не получалось бояться будущего.   
Разочаровавшись в жизни, Уилл находил некоторое утешение в мысли о загробной жизни. Может быть, - размышлял он в те редкие минуты, когда действие успокоительных ослабевало, а волна галлюцинаций еще не захлестывала с головой, - там у меня получится быть нормальным. Или, что лучше, там я стану не человеком. Пожалуйста. Кем угодно, только не человеком. 

— Может быть, мы встретимся в загробной жизни, — озвучил он отголосок своей идеи.  
— Никакой загробной жизни не будет, Уилл, — уверенно ответил Лектер, покачав головой, — Рая нет и нет Ада.   
Прекрасно понимая, что знать этого наверняка не может никто, Уилл почувствовал, что готов согласиться с ним. Вредная привычка многих знакомых Лектера - безоговорочно верить всему, что он говорит.   
— Страшно умирать, зная, что за чертой ничего нет.   
— Почему, Уилл? Разве хотелось бы вам сидеть у трона Его, наблюдая за тем, как люди продолжают гибнуть? — В голосе Лектера различимо горькое презрение. — Забытье - это лучшее, что может получить человек после жизни на Земле.   
У лекарств, которыми Уилла потчевали несколько раз в день, был один существенный плюс. Чувства притуплялись, и, глядя на себя со стороны, с долей отстраненности, было легче говорить о том, что действительно пугало.   
— Но я больше не увижу вас.   
— Да. Но сейчас я смогу помочь вам в последний раз.   
Что это в его руке, шприц? Уиллу сложно различить, затуманенное сознание заставляет мир двоиться. Два Лектера и две капельницы у постели, два катетера в вене. Мир не только раздваивается, но и покачивается, словно огромная лодка на волнах. Наверное, именно поэтому Уилл не чувствует страха.   
— Помочь? Каким образом?   
_Самым очевидным._  
— "Если однажды тебе станет слишком тяжело на этой Земле, жесткой, как гранит..." — задумчиво цитирует Лектер, потянувшись рукой к его капельнице.   
Слова кажутся знакомыми, и Уилл морщит лоб в мучительной попытке найти нужную информацию среди болезненного бреда. Наверное, он мог бы использовать это время с большей пользой. Например, позвать на помощь. Но ему не хочется делать этого.   
— "Маленький Принц"?   
— Верно, — закончив с капельницей, доктор подходит ближе и наклоняется к постели, внимательно глядя на него.   
Перестав двоиться, мир ненадолго замирает статичной картинкой, одной из самых прекрасных в жизни Грэма.   
— Что же, вы считаете, я похож на мальчика с другой планеты?   
Болезнь подсказывает, что это смешно, и Уилл натужно смеется, как смеются люди под дулом пистолета. Ганнибал никак не реагирует на эту вспышку веселья.   
— Немного.   
— А вот вы очень похожи на змея.   
Мимо палаты, цокая каблуками, проходит одна из медсестер, и собеседники ненадолго умолкают.   
Лектер печально улыбается.   
— Спасибо. Уилл, говорите тише, иначе наша встреча закончится быстрее, чем мне бы того хотелось.  
"С" и "ш". Когда слушаешь голос Ганнибала, кажется, что в шипящие звуки превращаются и все остальные буквы. Машинально задерживаешь взгляд на его губах, ожидая увидеть кончик раздвоенного языка. Но долго смотреть на эти губы опасно, следом возникает желание прикоснуться к ним. Кончиками пальцев, а лучше губами.   
— Но как я могу быть Принцем, если у меня нет Розы? — сбивчиво шепчет Уилл, отгораживаясь словами от неуместных желаний. — Вулкана тоже нет. Собак, правда, можно считать баобабами. Вы же будете и дальше кормить мои баобабы? Они любят "Педигри" со вкусом говядины.  
Лектер сжимает его руку. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать. Начинает кружиться голова, но Уилл запрещает себе терять сознание.   
— Буду. Не бойтесь, Уилл, скоро вы сможете отдохнуть. — Лектер водит указательным пальцем по костяшкам его руки. — Лучше так, чем медленное угасание. Ваш разум уникален, вы не заслуживаете подобного.   
Его глаза отражают свет прикроватного ночника, в глубинах зрачков вспыхивают и гаснут красноватые искры.   
— Вы были правы, среди людей тоже одиноко, — невпопад отвечает Грэм. — А у вас хватит яда для меня?   
— Вы ничего не почувствуете.   
— И вы унесете меня дальше, чем любой корабль...   
С каждой секундой Уиллу все больше хочется спать, но он пересиливает себя, продолжая считать алые искры в глубинах чужих зрачков.   
_Одна, две, три, четыре, шесть... Что-то пропущено. Пять. Что он за мангуст, коль позволяет змее проводить эвтаназию?_   
Ответ лежит на поверхности.   
Он приручен.   
Когда даешь себя приручить, потом случается и плакать. Когда ты приручен, случается умирать.   
Веки тяжелеют. Он прикрывает глаза так, что остается тонкая полоска, узкое окно в мир, где живут змеи с алыми глазами.  
"Поцелуйте меня", хочет сказать Уилл, но выходит: "Убейте меня".   
В мире Лектера эти понятия идут рука об руку.


End file.
